


Sit and Listen

by DagobahRoyalty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben plant sits for Armitage, Community Garden, Cottagecore, F/M, Happy Ending, No Smut, POV Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, hand holding, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DagobahRoyalty/pseuds/DagobahRoyalty
Summary: Ben agreed to tend to Armitage's prize winning vegetable garden while he is away on business. The community garden is underwhelming, save for a colorful plot named "Rey of Sunshine."
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Sit and Listen

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything longer than an email in 6 years, please be kind! This chapter has nearly no dialogue and is predominantly Ben's thoughts.

_ *bzzzzt* _

Ben sleepily pats the space on the bed next to him, hunting for his phone. He cracks one eye open to see who’s bothering him at this ungodly hour.

_ Wait, it’s 1 pm? How did that happen... _

Armitage:  _ pls don't forget to water my plants. I’ll kill you if you kill them! _

Right. Not only was Ben’s only real friend leaving him for a month, he also took on the responsibility of tending to his prize winning vegetable garden. Groaning to himself, Ben rolls out of bed, grabs a plain black t-shirt from the back of his desk chair, and sniffs it.  _ It's not like I have anyone to impress, _ he thinks to himself as he slips it on. 

Ben:  _ U got it. Safe travels _

He doesn’t understand what is so special about growing your own vegetables when you can just pick some up at the store, no watering required. If it were anyone besides Hux, Ben would just let the plants die. Wanting to get it done before he forgets again, he sifts through the trash on the counter to find his keys. He used to be embarrassed by the mess in his house but he doesn't even have the energy for that anymore. After fumbling with the deadbolt, he sets off to walk the two blocks to the community garden.

* * *

Ben shakes the combination lock chained to the gate.  _ Of course it’s locked. Who locks a garden?  _ He paws at his pockets, knowing full well that he didn’t bring the note he scratched out when Armitage told him the combo last week. Silently begging the fates that his flight hasn’t taken off yet, Ben unlocks his cell phone. 

Ben:  _ Combo? _

Armitage:  _ We went over this. 8590 lock it back up when you leave _

He has trouble entering the combination; his thumb is wider than the row of numbers so he has to pick the correct ones out with the side of his fingernail. When he finally gains entry, Ben stops to survey the garden. He didn’t know what to expect but he is unruffled by what he finds at the community garden. A small area enclosed by a chain link fence, three rows of four raised garden beds, all roughly 5’x3’, 3’ tall. Armitage’s plot is easy to spot, he’s constructed some sort of DIY greenhouse cover; complete with a sign reading, “ _Don’t touch. Don’t water. Don’t open._ ” Ben chuckles to himself, _how very Armitage._ Scanning the area for a hose or watering can, he spots a large barrel full of rainwater with a small bucket hanging from a hook beside it. Ben idly eyes the other plots as he makes his way to the water. 

_ Most of these seem abandoned. Weedy vegetable graveyards. _

  
Just then, he comes upon a plot unlike all the rest. This garden is bursting with colorful flowers, more than Ben had ever seen outside of the flower shop. Taking a closer look, he notices that there are green bottles spaced between the bouquets. Painted rocks too. The longer he looks, the more personal touches he finds. He finds what seem to be tiny huts, rivers made of small blue stones, twig bridges. It almost looks like they’ve created a tiny paradise for fairies or elves. Ben felt a flicker of some long forgotten emotion in his chest.  _ Joy.  _ Curious, he peeks at the nameplate assigned to this wonderful plot - “ _ Rey of Sunshine.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥ Please let me know what you think!


End file.
